


Father's Day Troubles

by WillieNillieFlys



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father's Day, Irondad, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillieNillieFlys/pseuds/WillieNillieFlys
Summary: It's Father's Day and Peter Parker had a problem.





	Father's Day Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Peter had a problem. He was currently sitting on top a random building in Queens.

"Karen?" Peter asked his suit.

"Yes, Peter?" She asked in the same polite voice as always.

"Can I trust you with a secret? I need you to promise to keep it away from Mr. Stark." Peter said.

"Peter. You know I am not al-" The AI started but Peter cut him off.

"I promise it's nothing bad. It has nothing to do with me being Spiderman. It's a surprise." Peter said and hoped.

"Peter." She warned.

"I just wanna surprise him." Peter said deflated.

"I suppose. If the surprise is completely safe. I can keep the information from Mr. Stark. And FRIDAY." Karen said and Peter backflipped with excitement.

"Thank you, Karen!" Peter said and smiled under his mask.

"So what is your secret?" She asked. "I need help with Fathers Day gifts for Mr. Stark." Peter said swinging back to his house.

"Why are you getting Mr. Stark a Fathers Day present? He is not your father. Nor has he adopted you." Karen said and Peter sighed.

"Well. It's more of a thank you gift for being such a good mentor. But I'm clueless. I mean. What do you get the man who has everything?" Peter said as he entered the ally with his clothes and backpack.

"Well. Peter, I would imagine that anything you gave him he would enjoy. He does seem to rather enjoy you and your company." She told him.

"But I want it to be special. Karen, he owns everything. And anything he doesn't own he can just make it!" He shouted.

He picked up his stuff. He took off his suit and put on his normal clothes. Putting in the head piece that Mr. Stark gave him so he could keep talking to Karen.

"I think you're exaggerating Peter." She replied with a small chuckle.

"I'm really not." Peter  sighed as he walked into his apartment. 

  ----

When he woke up the next morning he was excited. Today was the day that he and Ned were going to the Museumy of Natural History. They both had been saving for weeks and it finally paid off.

He couldn't really focus. I mean he was having a great time, and everything was so interesting. But he would always find his thoughts finding their way back to Mr. Starks present.

Peter and Ned were walking by a bunch of dinosaurs when Peter decided to voice his problem.

"So Father's Day is coming up." Peter started. Ned looked up at him slightly confused.

"Yeah. Me and my dad are gonna have a star wars movie marathon. Then him and my sister are gonna go play baseball while me and my mom cook him a special dinner." Ned said with a smile.

"Well. I have a problem." Peter started. "I think I wanna get something for Mr. Stark."

Ned's eyes blew wide. "Your gonna get a Father's Day present for Tony Stark!"

Peter nodded sheepishly. "But what do I get him? He's Tony Stark. The man has everything and anything you could think of."

Ned though for a while. "Well. Maybe just get him something that are nice to have no mater how many you have. Like.... candy. Or maybe... a keychain or something stupid like that. And just tell him how much he means to you."

Then after that their conversations moved to whatever they were in front of.

\---

Their was only one day until Father's Day, and Peter was frantic.

"Peter relax. You're gonna put a while in the floor of you keep pacing." May said and made him sit on the couch. "Spill."

"Tomorrow's Father's Day." May's face became panicked.

"Peter if that's what's bugging you. We can do something tomorrow." She said and put a hand on his arm.

"No. Not that I wouldn't love to do something with you. I... I want to give something to Mr. Stark." Peter said standing back up. May smirked and leaned back into the couch.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked crossing her arms.

"What do you get the man who has everything?" Peter said and started pacing again.

"Well. I think the answer is pretty obvious." May said and Peter froze.

"What should I give him?!" He asked. Well, more pleaded.

"I'm gonna let you figure that out. But. I'll give you a hint." May said standing up and putting his hands on Peters cheeks.

"What were his first words to you?" She said and walked into her bedroom.

Watching her go Peter smiled. He knew exactly what to get Mr. Stark. 

He was getting a story.

\-----

Tony was in his lab trying to distract himself. Today was Father's Day and the last thing he wanted was to think about his father.

Happy walked into the room with a package in hand.

"What's that?" Tony asked. Putting down the screwdriver.

"A package from Parker." Happy said, his normal close to emotionless face was bright with a smile.

"Peter?" He asked as Happy placed the package next to him and left, without a word.

He opened the package to see an old shoe box. He opened the box to see a really old Iron Man kids mask, a paper, and a card.

He picked up the card first. The card had a sticky note on top saying, 'READ STORY FIRST'.

Tony looked back to the box and picked up the paper.

_Around seven years ago there was a small boy who was nine. His two favorite things in the world, and still are to this day, were science and superheroes._

_So of course his favorite superhero was Iron Man._

_The superhero who's power was his mind. The hero that was super because of the things he made._

_His Aunt and Uncle saved up for months and somehow saved up enough to purchase two tickets. To one of the Stark Enterprises Expos._

_Sadly this expo was attacked halfway through. The boy, being the ignorant child he was. Didn't run away._

_Didn't even break a sweat when a crazy scary drone aimed it's gun at him. The boy thought that the drone had mistaken him for Iron Man._

_So he decided to play along_. _Tried to scare it off. So he raised his toy gauntlet._

_Then suddenly the drone was shot. He jumped back and turned around to see the Iron Man standing behind him._

_"Good Job, Kid." He said and flew off._

_The boy never felt so proud of himself. His hero, had told him good job. Ever since that day, the boy tried his hardest to be the best. To be the hero that he thought Iron Man wanted him to be._

_The boys name was Peter Parker. And that mask, is one of the most important things he owns._

_You were my hero. And you are now. Over the past year you have made me a better person. You have taught me things that I didn't even know needed to be taught. And I cannot thank you enough. But, to start. I'm giving you my mask._

_Please keep it safe._

_Happy Fathers Day._

_-Peter Parker! =D_

_PS: Thank You for believing in me._

 

Tony placed the paper down and looked at the mask. He picked it up and smiled tearily.

He picked up the card. On the front said 'YOU ARE MY HERO!' Above a picture of a cartoon Iron Man. On the inside was a 'Happy Father's Day' written in some light blue gel pen.

Tony grabbed the box to put all the stuff back when he noticed another piece of paper. A photo.

He picked it up to see it was a picture of him and Peter both in their suits without their helmet/mask. 

 

Tony finally felt a tear leave his eye. He put his head in his hands.

\----

When Happy had called him Peter answered highly confused.

"Happy? Is everything alright?" He asked worried.

Happy would never call him unless it was important.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Boss wants to talk to you. I'll pick you up in thirty minutes." Happy said and hung up.

Peter put his phone down. And quickly got ready.

"Where are you going?" His aunt asked when he saw Peter waiting by the door.

"Oh. Happy called me and said Mr. Stark wanted me." He said and looked down at his phone again. Finally after a moment of waiting his phone buzzed and he ran.

"Bye May!" He shouted as the door closed behind him.

When he reached the front door be smiled at Happy.

"Morning, Happy!" Peter said with a big smile.

"Morning, Kid. You ready?" Peter nodded. "Alright get in." Peter got in his normal seat and played with his shirt.

"So." Peter started. "Why did Mr. Stark want me?"

Happy looked in the mirror. "No idea kid."

Peter nodded and looked out the window for the rest of the ride. When he arrived at Mr. Stark's lab he was nervous. _What if he was mad about the Father's Day gift?_

Peter walked in and was immediately greeted by FRIDAY.

"Hello Mr. Parker." The monotone voice said.

"Hey, Friday. Where is Mr. Stark?" He asked smiling up at the ceiling.

"Mr. Stark is currently in his lab. Shall I inform him of your arrival?" She asked.

"No. It's okay. Thank you FRIDAY." Peter said walking towards the lab. Hearing a tiny 'Your Welcome.' as he walked away.

\---

When Peter walked into the lab his stomach dropped. _Mr. Stark hated him. He was probably creeped out by the gift you gave him._ How could he have been so _stupid_ as to give him something so _gushy_ and _feely_?

When the door closed with a loud click Tony looked up and smiled.

"Hey kiddo!" He said happily and walked over to the kid. "It's been a while."

"Yeah. Like a month." Peter chuckled lamely. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes! I did!" Tony said and sat down on a lounge chair in the back of the lab. "Please take a seat."

Peter sat couch across from him.

"You know. Yesterday I got a package." Tony began and watched Peter pale. "Inside the package was probably the first gift I have ever gotten that shocked me so much."

Peter felt his heart drop and knew his face fell along with it. He hated it. "Now I know what your thinking. 'What could shock the Tony Stark so much?' Well I'll tell ya."

Tony stood and walked over to the box. Peter could feel his eyes starting to tear.

Tony held up the papers. "This is a story. A story about a kid. Who loved Iron Man. Loved the fact that he didn't have superpowers. But was a hero because of the things he had invented."

Then he picked up the mask. "This. Is his most prized possession. A mask that looks like my helmet. And it's his favorite because the day he wore this. I, not only saved his life. Told him three words. 'Good Job, Kid.'" Peter watched him confused.

"I knew that kid was gonna reach greatness. I knew because he didn't blink in the eye of fear. He did what he thought was right. Even though it was probably stupid. Something that I would have done, probably." He sat down on the couch next to Peter. Peter couldn't think. Was this real? Was it a dream? It was probably a dream.

"That kid. Is one of the bravest, smartest, kindest person I know. And I have had the honor, of helping him. Of teaching him. Of being his mentor." With that Tony put his hand on Peters shoulder. "And apparently, a father figure."

"That kids name is Peter Parker. And he, is one of the most important things in my life." Tony finished, throwing Peters words back at him.

Peter could feel his eyes water once more, but this time it was good.

Tony went to stand up, thinking he had gone a little to far when Peter didn't respond.

But suddenly arms were wrapped around him, and a head was on his shoulder. He quickly hugged back. Smiling into Peters hair. After a moment Tony pulled back making Peter do the same.

"So. I happen to have nothing on my schedule today." Tony said and Peter glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want to do first?" Tony asked and Peter smiled.


End file.
